Heroes Of The Savage War
by gunman
Summary: Captain America leads a team of heroes and villains against the aggressive Axis Forces of Vandal Savage. Heroes will include Dark Spider, Colossus, Captain Britain, Stingray, Quasar, War Machine, Supergirl, Fire, Ice, Vixen, Star Sapphire, Magneta and Volcana.


**HEROES OF THE SAVAGE WAR**

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, The X-men, Evangelion, Justice League or their characters.

Summary: Captain America leads a team of heroes and villains from two universes against the aggressive Axis forces of Vandal Savage.

First Pairing:

Captain America - Steve Rogers. 6'2", 220 lbs, blond hair, blue eyes. Blue body suit with red and white stripes around the stomach, white star on chest, red gloves and boots, a white 'A' on mask forehead, circular red, white and blue shield.

Volcana - Claire Selton. 5'10", 143 lbs. Orange eyes, red hair. Volcana - Costume is fireproof, dark red around body, bright red gloves and boots, exposed midriff and hole cut out around chest. No mask.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
**Flames of the Patriot**

(Outskirts of Paris, France. August 7, 1944)

Captain America looked over the battlefield, wondering what the Nazis would do. Their forces had been routed back to just outside of Paris itself, but they were gearing up for a counterattack. Already he could see the panzers moving into position, with a small battalion of infantry following.

(_Cap! We're in position_!) A voice over his communicator said.

"Copy that, Shinji. I see them." he replied into his earpiece.

He still marveled at how Dark Spider had actually managed to create and utilize these new devices in this day and age. Mostly since the was using the massive Eiffel Tower as a broadcasting antenna for the team.

Looking down from the roof of the three-story building he was standing on, he saw the Nazi make their move.

Granted that these weren't _his_ Nazis, but Axis forces were Axis forces. And even if they were being lead by some brilliant weapons master who had knowledge from the future, he had a job to do.

Of course, that job would have been easier if his partner wasn't so distracting.

"So, are we going to hit them, or just watch?" the gorgeous red-haired woman asked.

Steve just smiled as he looked back at her.

"No. We're going!" the super soldier said as he leapt from the roof of the building.

The redhead just smiled.

"And he says I'm hot-blooded." she smirked as she ignited her body and flew after him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Five hours later, Steve's room in the abandoned hotel)

Steve put the last of the bandages on his arm as Shinji Ikari, also known as Dark Spider, repaired his costume.

"I didn't know you were so reckless." a raspy female voice said from behind him.

Steve looked back to see Claire standing behind him, her hands on her shapely hips and looking at him with annoyance, and some amusement.

"It's my job, Claire." Steve said.

Claire looked up and down the blond-haired super soldier. Even injured, he was a drool-worthy sight for any woman. Tall, athletic, ripped to the peak of physical perfection, without being overly so that he was 'bulky'. And even a few scars didn't mare his beauty.

"Right. Your job. A whole army of soldiers, from a half-dozen different countries, and you're the only one who has to fight this war?" she asked, sauntering up to him and leaning over him.

Her hands were on the arms of the chair, which had trapped him in his seat. She smirked at him.

"Ten panzers, six dozen Axis soldiers, half of them armed with the latest weapons that Vandal Savage has created, not to mention two War Wheels. That's not a record anyone could top." she said as she stared into his deep blue eyes.

"I'm not going to explain myself again, Claire. This is why I exist. As long as I can fight, as long as I can do these things, I'll do them, to ensure that others don't die in this fight that will define how our world will come about."

She almost laughed at what he said. Cheesy and perhaps a little overblown. But she didn't, because he was serious.

It was one of the things that she had come to respect about Steve. His drive, his determination, his willingness to put himself on the line, time and time again, and all for his country, his allies, and even her.

She had not missed the numerous times he had personally saved her life.

The bullets he took for her (shield and body), the close scraps she had almost endured, the times when the German forces had targeted her with their tanks and War Wheels. She had even been saved by that crazy fire-proof Nazi Robot that Vandal Savage had created and sent against the Allies.

He had chosen her as his partner, and thus far he had proven to be more protector than equal.

And what was more, was that he wasn't doing it to score points with her, like most (pretty much ALL) the men and soldiers she knew would do. He actually, genuinely, cared about her.

While she knew that he knew that she could stand on her own two feet, against any foe that might come their way, Claire saw something noble and honorable in him that she had not seen in any other costumed hero.

Not even Superman.

It lit a fire in her belly, hotter than anything she was physically capable of herself.

She leaned in and kissed his lips passionately.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Normandy, June 6, 1944)

The Allied Forces were landing at the beaches of Normandy, France.

However, the Axis forces were being led by the immortal tyrant Vandal Savage, who had created powerful new weapons, superior to anything their current scientists had ever built.

Savage, having knowledge of the future, which included information as well as blueprints for highly advanced weaponry, had sent his gigantic War Wheels to the French coast of Normandy to ambush the Allies as they made landfall.

The operation was going as planned, until the arrival of a 14 powerful and unique individuals.

The group of costumed superhumans were lead by a man in a red, white and blue outfit and wielding a circular shield almost patterned in the colors of The United States.

**Captain America**, super soldier of World War II and frequent leader of the Avengers.

Following him was **Dark Spider**, arachnid-powered vigilante and the teams tech expert. He had been given a special technical laboratory by Reed Richards and kept it on his person thanks to the micro-effects of the Pym Particles that Reed used. Once enlarged to full size, the lab was the size of a small house, loaded with EVERYTHING a good scientist/mechanic/techie might need, want or desire.

**Captain Britain**, superhuman defender of England who possessed incredible strength, invulnerability and the power to fly at great speeds.

**Colossus**, Russian mutant who's physical strength was unmatched, while his steel skin was almost completely invulnerable.

**Stingray**, aquatic adventurer and marine biologist whose talents lay in the special red and white suit he had created for deep sea exploration.

**War Machine**, armored and weaponized Air Force Colonel who was every bit the fighter either with or without his suit.

**Quasar**, quantum-energy protector and Avenger whose talent lay in defense and transportation more than in actual combat.

**Supergirl**, super powered alien heroine from the Planet Argos, cousin of Superman and the most powerful woman on the planet.

**Fire**, Brazilian heroine and green-fire powered heroine.

**Ice**, Norwegian heroine who possesses the power to control and project arctic cold.

**Vixen**, African-American heroine who possesses the power to mimic the traits and abilities of any animal on Earth.

**Star Sapphire**, a power-gem wielding supervillain who possesses light-manipulation powers akin to that of Green Lantern or Quasar himself.

**Magneta**, formerly known as Queen of the Royal Flush Gang, who possesses total control of metal.

And lastly was **Volcana**, a super-pyrokinetic who can generate and manipulate flames in a wide variety of ways.

While the last three were technically listed as villains, they had been given a second chance mostly due to the fact that they had all been transported back in time to 1944 in order to ensure that Vandal Savage never took over the planet.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Nothing to say. I've been working on these ideas for years, and I'm just now getting them out of my head to make room for some of my much needed updates and such.

I love superheroes, and I love crossovers.

This is going to be mostly a romance story, with pairings already decided.

This will be updated and edited more, but for right now enjoy and please let me know what you think.

It's intentionally short because I was short on time.

There will be more details to follow, but don't expect a rush job.

I'm trying to get as much detail for these chapters as I can. But for now, I'm uploading this story so that it was presented on this date.

Later.


End file.
